Perception
by apple2011
Summary: Harry Potter, lost to the world at only two years old has been a source of conspiracy for years. No one knows what happened to him not even his parents or his twin, the Boy Who Lived. However he is not dead, no trained by assassins, thieves and more his walks the earth as a war zone. Once he has a goal in his mind he is a force of nature, a force that is unstoppable. Dark Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Perception 

A man in a dark trench coat and a black scarf hanging across his neck walked along the rooftops of Diagon Alley, for the moment he was unseen but he intended to keep it that way. He did not wish to be seen by anyone around and someone he was not, no one was looking for him they were waiting for something else. The man dived into his pocket and withdrew a small golden watch which twinkled in the sunlight; the hand was slowly making its journey to twelve and the sun beamed warmth. Warmth which at the moment was irrelevant, he watched the watch intently waiting for the moment when the long hand and little hand met at twelve, this was the hour he intended to strike. If someone had indeed looked up they would have seen a well dressed person with short hair growing upwards to create what looked like a hat. Piercing green eyes would bore into their own and a kind face did not match what was before them, he was slender and yet well-built and studied Diagon Alley with intent. For Harry Potter was on a mission, the tiny golden hand clicked its way around the clock one final time and slowly almost painfully slow the two hands met. The moment that happened to audible cracks followed by ten sounded below, masked men in black robes fired curses into oncoming people, Harry Potter however was waiting for his moment.

_Crack _the insidious sound was suddenly behind him and a wand was suddenly at his neck, he stood tall and did not show any emotion. He was fine on this rooftop, his attacker had not thought of balance, direction or anything but violence.

"Don't move," a gruff voice demanded, Harry smiled and raised his hands. Then with impossible speed he spun round and kicked the man in the shin before punching him in the chest, the impact knocked him to the ground and the moment he got back up he was hit again. A foot was placed on his back and a sleek black gun was suddenly pointed at him.

"I do not wish you harm, now raise your hands behind you," Harry instructed with no emotion, the man wriggled for a moment but Harry stopped that with a vicious stamp, he cried in pain but was held in place.

"Hands behind your back!" he barked and the man complied through hisses of pain,

"Thank you," Harry said calmly tightening plastic cuffs around the man's wrists , then in one swift movement the man was out cold. Harry looked at his watch,

_Crack_ the noise told him all he needed to hear and suddenly a spiky haired woman was leading aurors to battle against the death eaters, Harry allowed himself a small smile. Things were going to plan after all,

"_Avada Kedavra," _one of the death eaters yelled and Harry was pleased to note this man had a very poor sense of aim, evidently one of the many incompetent morons Voldemort had hired in recent times desperation was a powerful force.

"_Stupefy!" _the pink haired auror yelled back and Harry watched her with some interest, she handled herself better than most of her colleges who seemed to be in a similar condition to the death eater firing the curses.

Six aurors verses ten to fifteen death eaters, the odds did not look good and they had no direct way of asking for help, a terrible stratagem. However he needed at least one auror alive and choosing his moment carefully he walked over the rooftop, his feet clicked as he walked on the smooth surface and gently nudged the tiles. Harry suddenly saw an evidently more competent death eater fire a violent looking scarlet curse at the pink haired auror, he had no reason not to stop it and then with the grace of an eagle he leapt of the roof. He hit the floor and rolled to his feet, pulling the woman out of the way

"You may want to get out of the way," he advised suddenly turning to the death eaters and withdrawing his wand, he preferred to carry both a wand and a muggle weapon, one was faster while the other was often more suitable.

"Thirteen," he deduced moving quickly towards the nearest death eater, he was in one of the side alleys and before the man could react Harry lashed out and kicked him back. Three bullets destroyed his mask and face before he could even formulate a spell, another in the same alley Harry wrenched into a head lock.

"Twelve," Harry announced looking towards the next death eater, a woman with no mask; not afraid of being caught or identified, a risk that needed to be neutralised. Next to her was a masked man who was not firing spells; he would surrender with the woman, however to get them he would need to cross the street currently littered with curses

"Who are you?" the Pink haired woman had navigated herself through the streets and next to him; unsure if he was friend or foe.

"To get an answer you must supply one," Harry commented as the Death Eater on the ground moved to run, he was subdued with a warning kick.

"Tonks, Auror Tonks," she greeted, Harry nodded at her before looking around, then he looked at his current target. The aurors were making it hard for him to navigate; luckily for him he had a shield

"Apologies Miss Tonks while I would love to stay and chat I have business to attend to; It was a pleasure making your acquaintance. " Harry told her before wrenching the Death Eater from the ground up into the air.

"Hold tight," he advised aloud running across the street with the man blocking all unfriendly fire, the moment he was in the clear he threw the man at the woman and hit them both with two killing curses.

"Ten," he crushed the other man's wand who jumped back; hands raised; a punch to the forehead followed.

"Nine," Harry then turned his attention to the ones by the bank, they were taking cover behind the pillars but they had not counted on a very specific disadvantage. Calmly Harry withdrew a grenade from his pocket, it was a custom made small circular device which he threw like a Frisbee, it hit the pillar and locking into place. The explosion followed and filled the air with light and warmth which Harry felt seeping into his face

"Five," the other death eaters were seeing they were outgunned looked at each other, some wanted to leave but for some reason they would not; a commander was perhaps nearby? No that would be too simple, too easy.

"Move and I'll kill you," a woman hissed in his ear, Harry smiled as he recognised the voice, he knew it well.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I had wondered if you would be here, I must say this mission seems a bit simple for you? Is the Dark Lord still annoyed about your escapade in the ministry? Fighting my brother is a simple task after all," Harry taunted knowing it would annoy her.

"Harry?" Bella demanded, Harry spun round knocked the wand out of her hand and kissed her, a shock tactic that rendered her speechless, something he also enjoyed. He grabbed both her hands and gently moved them to one side

"Four," he whispered in her ear before withdrawing, her hands were tied together with plastic cuffs and her wand was on the floor, Harry picked it up and placed it in her pocket.

"You bastard," she hissed

"Not what you said last time, now my dear we both know how this ends, you either retreat or you are captured," Harry smirked knowing what choice she had,

"Fuck you," Bellatrix hissed with furious eyes

"Closer to the context of our last conversation but again not what I requested," Harry pointed out simply.

"Ok, Ok, Withdraw!" Bellatrix shouted in a high pitched voice; returning to Azkaban was not top of her list,

"Thank you," Harry bowed before slicing her cuffs off, she glowered at him before vanishing.

"Zero," Harry, he had completed his mission in less than ten minutes, good he knew he outmatched pretty much every auror around. Speaking of which... within three seconds five had appeared out of the air; all with wands pointed at him.

"Hands in the air!" they barked as one, Harry for his part complied and suddenly found himself pushed up against the wall.

"Happy now scum?" one of them hissed in his ear, Harry shook his head and twisted; spinning round and stamping the man's foot before head butting him to the ground. He cried in pain,

"Be very careful whom you insult," was the only advice he gave before the other aurors surrounded him.

Later

"Do we have any idea who he is?" Mad Eye barked looking into the interrogation room, it consisted of a plain room with a light; table and mirror which was see through on one side. Harry had been in there for about two hours since he had been brought in, surprisingly not many had been prepared to go near him until he had been disarmed and placed away. He had broken someone's nose apparently.

"No he's not a known Death Eater and besides he took out an entire group of them pretty much single handed," Tonks admitted,

"Then why do I get the feeling I know him," he wondered aloud pacing up and down, Tonks had the feeling too but she couldn't really place the face,

"Are you going to go in there?" Tonks asked; Mad Eye could get any Death Eater talking in seconds, however this time he shook his head.

"No, I think I know him and if I do he might call in a favour or something, you go in," he decided with an affirm nod, he had been reinstated against his will last year when it turned out Ashley Potter had been correct. Lord Voldemort had indeed returned and Fudge had done everything to hold his position and after re-befriending Ashley the world was his oyster, his reputation improved with old war heroes being returned to their posts. Through a lot of blackmail and debts it had turned out.

"Is one of you going to bother with an interrogation?" Harry asked simply looking at the exact point they were standing, both aurors looked at him with a frown.

"He's good, be careful," Mad Eye advised with a dark frown, Tonks nodded before opening the door closest to her and entering the room. She saw her suspect's face smile slightly at her presence,

"Ahh Miss Tonks I had wondered if you would be joining me, I suspected Alastor Moody would not considering my appearance, he is currently trying to work out who I am correct?" Harry asked with a smile, Tonks looked up and knew on the other side of the mirror Mad Eye was now alarmed.

"How do you know that?" she asked ignoring her training in this field

"You were sent in, he is notorious for breaking people and the only reason he would not enter the room is if he suspected the other party knew him," Harry answered simply, he tilted his head

"But we do not have all day, I suppose you have questions, I would advise you not to ask questions relating to my name, it would not be productive for either of us," Harry warned before knitting his hands together and staring across the wooden table at Tonks who had been caught off guard.

"What were you doing in the alley this morning?" Tonks asked deciding to listen to his point

"It was afternoon Miss Tonks firstly and do not beat around the bush, you have more pressing questions on your mind do you not? You are a second year auror after all, you know to get to the main part of this story" Harry countered immediately.

"How do you know that?" Tonks demanded alert that someone knew more about her

"You cannot be older than twenty two judging by your appearance, auror training takes place after Hogwarts and lasts two years before you work with an elder auror, you would have become an auror two years ago," Harry explained

"Who's interviewing who here?" Tonks glowered obviously annoyed that he knew this much about her in such a short space of time.

"A good question, continue," Harry considered for a second before fixing her with that piercing stare of his, she had seen it before but had no idea where.

"You were seen kissing Bellatrix Lestrange are you romantically involved with her," Tonks asked

"You have answered your own question, a brief encounter three months ago," Harry answered simply without even the trace of emotion. Tonks frowned

"I hope that is not jealously Miss Tonks, I knew you were using the sex appeal but I do hope it was being used in an interview context," Harry answered, Tonks looked confused for a few moments.

"In the field you wore battle robes as expected, however as sex appeal would not be useful in a situation such as that they were loose fitting. You are currently wearing a tight fighting top in order to draw attention to your chest, you left your jacket on a peg outside, your intention perhaps subconscious was to lull me into a state of susceptible lust from appearance. Unless I am wrong in which case you are attracted and have tried this, I doubt that however as we don't know each other well," Harry commented and Tonks used her powers to stop her cheeks flushing red. He was right about the Sex Appeal it seemed and he also seemed too knowledgeable about auror training.

"Miss Tonks I know there is a question you are intending to ask, do not bother with complex phrasing just ask," Harry requested without blinking, Tonks frowned again; there was indeed a question of such sorts.

"Ok why did you let yourself be caught? I saw you with those death eaters, why didn't you run from the aurors and why do you attack one, it seems odd as one of us could have had them release you," Tonks half questioned half commented.

"There it is!, the question no one else thought of. If they had then maybe they may have been more careful about arresting me, Miss Tonks there is a golden watch in your pocket what time is it?" Harry suddenly asked looking concerned; Tonks looked alarmed before dipping her hand into her pocket. Indeed a gold watch was in it,

"How?" she asked looking at Harry completely shocked

"The time?" Harry asked gently

"Two forty four," Tonks answered without thinking,

"Thank you, I would like to apologise to yourself, Alastor Moody and the two other aurors who have just walked in," Harry announced simply.

"For what?" Tonks asked

"For this," Harry commented as the wall in front of him exploded, Mad Eye was thrown back along with James Potter and his new protégée, neither had seen him which was a relief to Harry. Tonks's seconds of stunned silence gave him enough time to press her pressure point under the ear; rendering her unconscious.

"Thank you have been most helpful," He whispered before standing up, he walked through the destroyed door; picked his wand and gun up from the table and set off towards his destination.

Meanwhile

Fudge was sat in his office looking out of the window, everyone was working away and he was just waiting for the confirmation his new law had gone through. Giving him the assurance he would not be kicked out of office unless he decided so; his successor would be thankful for him and he would live as a wise politician one day. The man who had ignored a crazy old man and brat but when he discovered they were right changed his entire life to help others; ha the whole thing was a joke but it kept him in power.

"Sir," his peace was disturbed when three of his security walked in, all dressed in black robes and looking alarmed.

"Yes?" he asked, this needed to be important or he would not be happy.

"Someone has just broken out of the holding cells in the auror department, six people are dead and he is fighting his way to us?" his guard was alarmed which was concerning enough. He was a burly imposing man who would never show fear to anything, but for some reason this time he did.

"Who is it? Fudge seethed, how could his own people be so incompetent

"We don't know but," Fudge began but suddenly three loud sounds thundered through the air, his security drew their wands as the oak carved wooden door exploded. Dust filled his vision as the explosive spell did something to the air.

"Kill him," Fudge cried realising the danger he was in was very real, he was scared as any man would be but he was a coward.

"Sir get," his head of security began but suddenly he collapsed and three green flashes told him all he needed to know, his security team were dead. Instead when the dust cleared a man with black hair and a long black trench coat faced him, a scarf was around his neck and he looked at the minister with nothing but contempt.

"Minister, the centre of corruption, Bribes from the pureblood families keep you supported, your laws keep you in power and your allies cling to you. You are an enemy to the world itself, rot so deem within the system it has gone largely unnoticed. Until today, goodbye Minister," the man dictated.

"Please I can give you anything!" Fudge cried desperately but with one loud bang his right eye filled with blood and he was suddenly falling backwards; for a second Fudge wondered if he should be feeling pain and then he stopped thinking anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Perception

**Sorry had to re upload this chapter due to a number of issues with it. By the way Harry leaves an address in that chaper I wonder if anyone can guess the message hidden within it.**

Every auror had been gathered to a meeting room, a courtroom had been used and extra seats had been made available while most were crammed into narrow stone benches;still some sat in chairs around the edge. A full meeting was normally booked weeks in advance but this one had been put together in less than a day,

"This is him," Amelia Bones walked forward as a large image of the minister's killer appeared on screen, a few people were frowning but no one had the nerve to speak up yet.

"This is the man who yesterday declared a one man war on the ministry of magic, it was declared by him injuring just under one hundred people through smoke, explosives and weaponry and six aurors were killed. The minister and his entire security force were wiped out by the killing curse except the minister who had a small lump of metal forced through his skull. This is the most serious attack on the ministry for a few hundred years, the entire death eater campaign wasn't enough to cause this level of damage, our priority is finding and neutralising him quickly. Because he is going to strike again," she announced walking around the circular floor. Everyone looked at her, some were teary eyed, others angry and some were just confused;

"How do we know that?" James Potter asked standing up; it was very hard to know if someone was going to attack again, he could be an assassin for all they knew; one shot and he was done.

"Because a left a message, he stole one of the files from the minister; a list of his benefactors and he replaced it with a message, a message contained in light ball," Bones announced raising her wand, with one steady flick a small sphere of light similar to the lumos spell's effect appeared.

"_Revelio_," she said firmly and then a calm and yet subtly scary voice filled the room

"_Today the minister of magic fell, I cast him down into death as if he was an animal, in many ways he was; driven by want, lust and willing to do anything to reach his goals. He represents what you have become, crude, sickening and weak. I will tear this establishment to the ground and ensure every person responsible for this vile decay is destroyed, you have a powerful enemy now and I will see you very soon," _the message cut out and the voice that grew colder with every second vanished.

"As you can see we are dealing with someone who has a very dark opinion of the ministry, he needs to be caught before the next minister is chosen in one weeks time, we believe he will make an attack but thinking about it will not stop it, the Wizengamot will choose a new minister but if he intervenes then we are looking at a serious catastrophe," Amelia Bones continued frowning as the magnitude of her situation sunk in.

"Do we know who it will be yet?" someone asked, everyone feared the same answer; Dolores Umbridge the woman who would fit into Fudge's boots smoothly and easily, but she would be worse than Fudge ever was and that was saying something.

"No, and this meeting is not for speculation, we need to find the attacker now. Now what do we know so far?" Amelia asked sounding stern, she shared their fear but she would not discuss something like that in this meeting.

"We don't know anything, other than the fact he looks vaguely like James Potter but we think that was a front to keep Mad Eye away from him," Kingsley announced and even he did not sound as reassuring as he normally did; he had been the first to realise the similarity.

"Explain!" Bones requested with a slight frown.

"Mad Eye would not go into the room because he thought he recognised him, we think our attacker did this intentionally as Mad Eye would have been less difficult to distract," Kingsley continued.  
"It is auror Moody," Amelia Bones reminded wanting to keep a level of formality

"Are you implying something auror Shacklebolt?" Tonks asked suddenly feeling as if she was being insulted in some way, her face and hair was slowly glowing a vibrant red.

"Nothing at all just you have considerably less experience than auror Moody who would have noticed a watch in his pocket, after all he does notice a lot more than anyone here," Kingsley explained trying to soothe Tonks.

"He has a point, how did auror Tonks not notice a watch in her pocket and why was she using her appearance to appeal to the attacker?" James Potter asked lowly, everyone had read the transcript of what happened but for some reason he was not a fan of Tonks; It might have been something to do with his son who Tonks's couldn't stand. Whatever the case he took every chance to discredit her. The woman herself readied herself to reply

"Enough!" Mad Eye barked suddenly; he had been sat next to Madam Bones as head of the auror department. She was head of security in general but he had something to say

"Listen to me carefully any of us could have fallen for that, he could have slipped that watch in any time and the watch we know had nothing to do with the explosive, if it had gone off with me in the room I would have just as distracted as her. He would have taken me down with the same expertise; we cannot turn on each other here or we will be doing his work for him," his scolding settled the two down. James had been on edge all day with people comparing him to the attacker and one mistaken person calling security; Tonks just glowered and settled down.

"I happen to agree with auror Moody, we cannot blame each other, we can only blame one person and that is the man responsible; now we need to find him do we have any leads so far?" Amelia asked changing the conversation.

"Not one, all our agents are saying nothing about the criminal world knowing about this person and not a single death eater knows who he is, we have nothing, nothing at all," James confessed loudly.

"Damn it, we need to do this quickly, we need to find this person and take them down!" Amelia cursed; she had hoped for something; anything even. All while people talked Tonks frowned; what could he want with a list of the people bribing Fudge, they could offer him no help and killing them wouldn't destroy the ministry would it? Would it?

Borgin and Burkes- Three hours later

Borgin had been found dead, a customer had entered the shop expecting to buy; well they were not clear on that but instead they had found Mr Borgin slumped over the counter with blood pouring from every orifice. He had been poisoned by something but nothing was out of the ordinary, money was in his hands, a black rose was on his suit next to his heart and he looked neat and tidy.

"This is odd," the healer had pointed out the moment he had finished examining the body; Tonks had been sent on this case because regardless of what was said people blamed her. Apparently if she had been quicker; more alert then none of this would have happened. So she had been stuck with the non attack related cases.

"What's odd?" Tonks wondered aloud,

"The poison, I don't know how he ingested it, it's made of crushed spores from a number of different things but he would have had to inhale it directly. Into the lungs and exactly three days ago," the healer pointed out looking concerned.

"And? Isn't that how poisoning works?" Tonks questioned, the healer frowned and realised he had not explained himself fully

"The toxin can't travel more than a metre, it had to be breathed in, not eaten or injected; breathed; without force it would have impossible. Yet if he was forced to breathe in this stuff how did he manage his shop for the last few days? The only sign of poisoning would have been feeling unwell, if that. He would have realised if he had been forced and there is no sign of memory charms or anything, this should be impossible," the healer explained looking confused. Tonks frowned too, this should be impossible but it had been done so how? How indeed,

"Well as I'm the only auror on duty I better take a look around," she sighed and the healer handed her a plastic face mask; such a muggle appliance looked out of place here.

"If something's coated in that stuff then you're dead in three days, there isn't a cure," he warned as she took the face mask. It felt tight and annoying but nevertheless she kept it on and went upstairs. Maybe something in his room was... the moment she opened the door she saw a card on the bed, a note with the word _Miss_ _Tonks _on it. She considered calling for someone but there was only a few healers and someone else around, so she picked up the card and held it at arm's length.

_Shall we Tango Miss Tonks? _It asked; she already knew who it was from, but she couldn't say anything, if so it would be taken off her and she would still be off the case. So he wanted to play a game, why? What did he want with her? An address was written on the back of the card,

_Lucrezia_

_34 East Castle street_. So he wanted a play a game? Well Tonks was all too eager to take part.

Meanwhile

Ashley Potter; the boy who had been Ginny Weasley's crush for seemingly all her life was in her home, but for one specific reason Ginny was unhappy. He seemed to have no idea she liked him and even if he did then he didn't like her back. There was just something about him; he was almost sixteen; going into his sixth year and she was going into her fourth. She wanted him to notice him at least; the only thing he did was laugh and talk with her but she wanted more than a friendship, ever since he saved her from the Chamber of Secrets.

"Are you ok Gin?" the scruffy boy with reddish hair asked, he was slightly taller than her but Ron still overshadowed him; though he was the alpha male of the trio they shared with Hermione. His hair was long and not very masculine but for some reason Ginny had always liked it; his eyes were a rich hazel and he was thin; not too thin but just right. Hermione knew about how she felt and had tried to get her to turn her back on him but she just couldn't; she had no idea why.

"Fine," she answered with a smile;

"So what about that attack yesterday?" he announced aloud suddenly,

"How the hell could one person do that, it had to be death eater thing," Ron put forward; he was trying to score points Ginny knew that. Ashley hated Death Eaters and saying it was them would make Ron look good in his eyes.

"I know," he growled looking at his hands, in his fourth year he had been captured by You Know Who and they duelled, Ashley had been badly hurt but managed to escape and even though he went through one year with everyone hating him he had been proven right. Though he know had scars on both hands; on with the words _I must not tell lies _engraved upon them, how he would react if Umbridge became the next minister Ginny did not know. She had heard her dad talk about it this morning but they didn't know Ashley was coming; Lily had dropped him off because she worked as a healer. She had been sent to help some of the victims of the attack and the alarm had meant she had no childcare plans; luckily Molly had been happy to help.

"Yeah they killed Fudge," Hermione began, Ashley for some reason still liked the minister; he was brave but he was easily led by promises and Fudge "suggesting" he would become an auror early had almost been too much to bear for him anyway.

"Well he was fighting against them," Ashley pointed out, he did not seem too bothered and maybe he had actually been using Fudge all along; maybe not but Ginny was still curious. However curiosity only went so far and when she saw a dark shape move across a nearby field she did not point out, she was too preoccupied.

"They'll catch the guy," Ginny announced, Ashley Potter suddenly smirked

"Yeah and they'll throw him in Azkaban, and he'll be out the next day when the Dementors fly over to pick him up; You Know Who won't someone like that in prison; don't be so naive Gin," he pointed out with a smug smile. Ginny felt her cheeks burn red; excused herself and walked into the bathroom; how did it turn into something against her? Maybe she was over reacting; maybe she wasn't. However as she walked into her bedroom she noticed something, on her bed was a long red rose with a card across it bearing kisses; from Ashley? It could only be and she picked it up and took one long sniff, it smelt beautiful and nothing could be better than this. Maybe he did like her after all and the Rose smelt so sweet, so nice it was nothing else and yet she loved the scent with a passion.

However as she sniffed the rose she did not notice that outside a man in dark trench coat and flowing scarf smiled, his eyes scanned her and then with a dark smile he turned on his feet and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Perception 

Narcissa Malfoy was sat on a bench in a park, the day was quiet with few people around and a slow breeze bending the grass, numerous people turned to look at the woman concealing herself behind a hood. This was an important moment and she needed to be hidden, for as she waited a man in a long dark trench coat and a scarf around his neck walked forward, he surveyed the scene before sitting down next to her.

"Narcissa Malfoy," Harry Potter greeted not looking at her, his voice carried without needing to look and looking would attract attention,

"Harry Potter," she replied in cool tones and he looked quietly impressed she knew his last name; he had not told her it but there was more than one source.

"Your sister told you," he commented lightly frowning in the distance

"I wanted to know who you were, she told me you were the one who killed the minister," Narcissa replied with narrowed eyes.

"Bellatrix, the woman has so many talents. She is correct now I would advise you to keep that information to yourself however as your here I can assume you received my note," Harry pointed out without looking.

"Yes, I got your message you said you could help me, how?" she asked looking almost eager, someone desperate who would do anything to escape the life she lived; a dangerous mix and one Harry intended to exploit.

"Your husband is a powerful man, a man who I need broken, my reasons are my own but I need your help to break him, in return I can promise you a life without your husband and his money, am I sure a woman with your talents could escape Death Eater influences. I know how much you hate the man you were sold to and with my help I can ensure he will not bother you further," Harry explained to the woman; he knew her history; he knew how she felt, how she saw her own son morphed into some kind of monster, a monster like the man she was forced to marry.

"What do you want me for?" Narcissa asked, Harry looked at her

"How do you break a man?" he asked her changing the subject, she looked perplexed and did not answer

"You find something he relies on, something constant in his life and you change it in ways he cannot accept, you ensure he is forced to stay close to it; never leaving his mind and then when he has exhausted every possible way of getting away is he more susceptible, now Lucius bought you from your parents many years ago. I doubt he loves you but he views you as a way to vent his emotions; whether they be lust or anger but he also see's you as a testimony to his honour, without honour he is nothing but a corrupt worm in the dust," Harry told her, Lucius was a big person in the ministry and his next plan depended on that particular piece being on the board.

"So what do you intend to do to me?" Narcissa asked looking worried

"Nothing, it's what you intend to do to him, his honour stems from owning you right now. I need that honour broken and I have the perfect way to do it," Harry smiled and then he leaned over and whispered what she needed to do. The risk of being overheard was always present

"What?" Narcissa gasped "You expect me to?"

"You do it and you're free, don't and you will be owned by a man who will do everything he can to make your life hell," Harry pointed out; he knew Lucius's type and what he had done in the past.

"Even if I would, how would you get him to agree?" Narcissa demanded and Harry knew she was considering it; desperation and hope drove her forward, forward was where he was right now.

"That my dear is something that has already been arranged," Harry smiled darkly before standing up nodding to her and walking away.

"I didn't agree!" Narcissa called after him

"Oh yes you did my dear, you agreed to it all,"

Later

"Sorry love never heard of her,"

"I know the name, but no,"

"Nothing sorry,"

"I know a bit about history, perhaps me and you should meet up over a drink,"

"Nope,"

"No,"

"Excuse me mam I don't think I know someone from the middle ages,"

Tonks had been on a hunt through London, she had gone to the address to find a florist's and then tried different variations of the address but always they brought her back to florists. West End street, endeast and more all ended up being a florists. The name Lucrezia was unknown to pretty much everyone and the few who recognised the name murmured about history, was this his way of giving her flowers or was it something more? She didn't know if she was missing the clue but little by little the whole thing was becoming tedious. She had no information on Borgin, the attacker or anything at all, in fact she had nothing t all. Though she wasn't all focused as tonight she was due at the Weasley's for dinner and as she had no leads or anything at all she decided to clock off. The mystery would have to be unlocked later and for now she could burry herself in Molly Weasley's food and mess around with the twins. So she vanished and little did she know that following her the entire day had been a man in a dark trench coat. He seemed irritated more than anything and when he followed her into the quiet alley where she would be out of muggle sight he sighed; he needed her to understand. His clue was not supposed to be that hard; she had already come close to the answer but nothing; he would need to do something. So after ensuring the coast was clear he too vanished into thin air, when his eyes opened he was once again outside the wards of the burrow, he knew the way in and he needed to act fast.

The Burrow

"Hello Tonks dear," Molly greeted with a wide smile as she manoeuvred pots and pans in preparation for dinner. She had always offered people lunches on a Friday evening as this week had been extra stressful she had made more than usual. The order was getting ready for its meeting and they were all hoping Snape at least had something to reveal about the attack.

"Hello Molly," Tonks greeted back and she quickly made small talk, Molly was not someone she liked to talk too when she was making dinner as she would often ask for help and Tonks was slightly clumsy. Which she proved by tripping over a wall corner,

"Careful dear," Molly reprimanded shaking her head as Tonks walked into the living room, she made talk with Arthur who had just got back from work and sooner or later Lily and James would arrive. Ashley Potter was already here and Tonks just didn't like him; she could handle the lustful stares and the usual stuff she saw in boys of his age; she just couldn't deal with his attitude. He was arrogant, believed he was unbeatable and only You Know Who could worry him; she just didn't like him partly because he once tried to chat her up. Christmas in his fifth year to be exact and it had ended with a gently but firm slap; something that increased her tension with James but Lily was ok.

"Hi Tonks," Ginny announced she seemed bubbly for some reason; maybe she and Ashley were getting closer; Tonks knew the girl had one hell of a crush but she hadn't seen her this happy. Maybe things were moving along for her; if so good for her.

Outside

Ginny had been on her way to see Ashley; to confront him about the rose and see where the conversation took the two but she was suddenly sidetracked. A glint of black had appeared in the corner of her eye and her inquisitive nature got the better of her, it was not something she often saw around her home and wondered if a gnome was trying to sneak into the house. That had happened once and it had not been pleasant, so she walked over to a slight crevice, a small gap in the wood where she saw not a gnome but the face of the man who everyone in the wizarding world feared. She moved to scream but his wand was already pointed at her

"_Imperio," _ he cursed quickly and Ginny felt her body move against her as he barked instructions; for a second she was worried that he would make her do something dreadful but the warm feeling of this curse relieved her of worry.

Tonks

James Potter as normal had looked over her with a darkened eye and walked away while his wife smiled at her before rushing to join her husband. Both had experienced hectic days and Tonks supposed they wanted to see their son,

"So what happened with you when that man attacked yesterday?" Arthur asked with curiosity getting the better of him, very few people had been given extensive information about it.

"I was interrogating him, he blew up the cell , knocked me, Mad Eye and Potter out before legging it, when I woke up they told me the minster was dead," Tonks explained looking slightly guilty. Some people still blamed her after all.

"You're ok right?" Arthur asked looking concerned, Tonks nodded in confirmation

"Yeah but I was the only auror not allowed to investigate, I spent the day looking at Mr Borgin's murder," Tonks explained.

"He's dead?" Arthur questioned; not surprisingly as the press had been dominated with the ministry attack today. Tonks moved to answer but the front door suddenly clattered open and a man appeared at the door,

"Tonks did you find anything about Borgin?" Mad Eye greeted her with a slight grunt as he strutted into the room,

"Nothing, he was poisoned in a really odd seemingly impossible way," Tonks explained, however she got the sense Mad Eye didn't really care. He was just trying to get a conversation going about their days

"Well I managed to put a price on our attacker's head, name and anything else they can tell us. Every criminal contact who owes me a favour is spreading the word and guess what no one's talking," Mad Eye pointed out to Tonks who looked taken aback.

"What, but someone has to know who he is!" she exclaimed; no one could be a ghost to the criminal and legal world right?  
"She's right, I mean there's a lot of people who for a bit of gold would kill their own mothers, someone has to know something," Arthur interjected; he knew a limited amount on the topic but the two aurors had no qualms about including him.

"Well if they do they aren't talking, either he's got them paid off or he's got them scared, no idea but after all our efforts we have nothing, hell we don't even know what type of wand he has," Mad Eye

spat only half joking.

"Dinner's ready," Molly shouted suddenly and reluctantly the three disbanded their conversation and moved into the kitchen.

Dinner

As normal dinner was a spectacle, two different meats laid out on the table with bowls of vegtables, golden Yorkshire puddings and a multicoloured assortment of sauces. The aroma's of roasted beef and pork filled the air and a big jug of juice was available to all who wanted it.

"So what do we know about the man?" Molly asked looking over at Mad Eye

"Sod all, he's a ghost to us," Mad Eye answered

"Isn't he a death eater?" Ashley asked through mouthfuls of food that rivalled Ron's piggish shovelling

Ashley Potter, he dominated Ginny's thoughts even more now and as the memory of that man vanished she started to wonder why she felt the sudden urge to get him a drink. There was a word, a name in her mind she needed to say and somewhere deep down she knew it would have a profound effect.

"First things boy chew you damn food and secondly no, he's not with the Death Eaters," Mad Eye answered looking at Ashley Potter with his magical eye swivelling like crazy.

"Then why did he attack the ministry?" Hermione asked looking slightly perplexed

"That's the same question we've been asking ourselves all day, if you have an answer we'd love to hear it, all we know is he hates the ministry and has vowed to destroy it," Mad Eye answered as Ginny suddenly looked agitated. Ashley Potter suddenly had less in his cup; why did this excite her and why did she feel as if she was losing control as it happened.

"So do we know who the next minister is yet?" Lupin asked; he had heard the rumours just like everyone else and the idea of a new minister who hated half breeds was no ideal.

"Well we know who's next in line but we're hoping Amelia Bones steps up before her, however we need to keep it quiet because we don't want Amelia or anyone else being killed by this guy to weaken us all," Mad Eye answered looking uneasy.

"Well he's only one man," Ron snorted trying to be a part of a conversation, the entire table turned to look at him disapprovingly

"One man who killed the minister, six aurors and destroyed every security system we have, one man who is a lot of trouble," Tonks interjected. Ron looked down and an uneasy silence filed the room.

"Would you like a drink Ashley," Ginny jumped up with the jug as she noticed his cup was empty, the tension of the table was relieved as she said it but to the kids she was too eager.

"You trying to poison me Gin?" Ashley asked jokingly; however the moment the words left his lips they exploded in her mind, her response was on the tip of her tongue.

"Who do you think I am? Lucrezia Borgia?" he words confused the table, Tonks shot round to look at her and the table frowned. Ginny wondered why they were looking at her; the name had slipped into her mind so wasn't it common knowledge? Didn't everyone know?  
"Who?" Ron asked looking confused; Ginny was about to answer when she realised she didn't know herself, odd.

"Interesting Ginny taking an interest in muggle history," Lily commented suddenly and all eyes were on her

"Oh I forget, she was a daughter of a pope who apparently poisoned the people she married or needed to kill , nice to see you taking an interest Ginny," Lily smiled at Ginny sighed in relief. The warm feeling had gone as had earlier memories, however she noticed Tonks frowning. The woman was confused; what relation did a famous murderess have with a florist? She was about to ask when Ashley looked at Ginny. She had been playing with his foot under the table

"Gin what are you doing? I like you and all but I'm trying to eat here," he commented dryly

"You like me!" Ginny gasped at the open admission, Ashley realised his mistake

"Well not in that way but like a sister, I mean you're great and all but..." he tried to explain away but he was interrupted.

"But you gave me flowers!" she cried wondering if it had been a cruel game

"What are you two talking about?" Molly asked wanting to stop a potential fight but as Ashley denied it Ginny ran upstairs and came back down with a black rose. Tonks suddenly looked at it, she had seen something like that before but where? Where indeed

"I didn't give you that!" Ashley announced looking annoyed, Ginny however smiled and handed him a note; it was in his handwriting.  
"It's a fake," he cried out looking exasperated

"Are you trying to crack on to my sister?" Ron demanded looking angry his best friend would do this to him; it was like a betrayal or something.

"Calm down you two!" Lupin warned wanting to stop anything escalating into a fight.

As the argument grew larger and larger with more and more people pitching in the cogs in Tonks's mind suddenly clicked together , she had seen the exact same rose on... Borgin. He had been wearing it on his suit, the words of the healer suddenly echoed in her mind; _The toxin can't travel more than a metre, it had to be breathed in. _Then it hit her, when could you breathe in something like that; when you're smelling a flower; it was close to Borgin's face and a girl with a crush would savour anything given by the person who she was crushing on. She would smell it, Lucrezia was a name of a poisoner, a florists; a poison flower with spores on it. She was about to consider why she would be given this information then she remembered something else the healer had said if you breathe it in then;_ you're dead in three days, there isn't a cure. _

"Ginny drop the flower," she roared jumping up; she had no idea why he had told her this but she wasn't going to take a risk. She was suddenly pale; shaky

"Drop the flower now!" Tonks grasping her wand,

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"It's poisoned!"


	4. Chapter 4

Perception 

"Mum is Gin going to be ok?" Ron asked sounding worried; he was in the waiting room of St Mungo's, the moment Tonks has declared Ginny had been poisoned she had been taken to the hospital. However they had asked the family would stay outside so currently; Tonks, Ron, Ashley, Lily, Molly and James were sat, Molly had wanted Ron and Ashley checked too; both had been near the flower which Lily had burned however Ron had been cleared in seconds as had Ashley. Arthur and the others were back at the house keeping everyone calm.

"Of course, Tonks got it wrong the healer's going to take one look at your sister and send her home just like she did to you two," James smiled; he had not understood the urgency of what he perceived to be a false a pointless claim. However they had been waiting for nearly an hour. The boys had been cleared quickly but they were still waiting for Ginny.

"Don't take things for granted," Moody warned knowing Tonks would not say something like that without good reason and she knew she had it.

"Why do you think she was poisoned?" Ron asked with a frown,

"That flower she had, I saw the same type on Borgin, who was murdered and the flower was the source of the poison," Tonks explained not wanting to worry anyone but she was worrying herself.

"Allegedly," James retorted

"This is not the time or the place for this," Lily hissed angrily; she was a healer herself but did not have the equipment to look at Ginny, however she knew than nearly an hour was almost never a good sign.

"Look she's fine, look the healer's here," James announced with a definite grin, he was sure this was discredit Tonks, Ron and Ashley looked up eagerly; wanting to know she was ok and wanting to go at the same time.

"Miss Weasley can you come with us?" the healer asked in a deep voice that was laced with sorrow, Molly suddenly looked confused; surely her daughter was fine; this was just a check up because of what Tonks said and she was an auror.

"Why?" Molly asked with a quivering lip

"I am afraid to tell you your daughter has tested positive for aconite, Cyanide, Acromantula venom, low concentrate basilisk venom and eighty three other types of poison," the healer explained with a deep saddening sigh. All eyes were on him now

"She's going to be ok right?" Molly asked quickly;

"Unfortunately the basilisk venom breaks down all known antidotes and phoenix tears will not work, there is a poison that leeches and absorbs the healing aspects and it will make it worse, I'm so sorry Miss Weasley but your daughter has no more than three days to live," the healer finished solemnly and Molly just looked like someone had punched her, she was just gaping praying this was some kind of mistake but the healer's face said otherwise.

"There has to be something," she croaked but the healer simply looked at her

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley," was all he said and the woman just froze, she made no noise as shock thundered through her veins.  
"Ginny's going to die?" Ron demanded and the healer did not address him; he did want to directly grieve children,

"There's nothing you can do?" Ashley asked and the healer did not address him; this was the worst part of the job and talking to kids about such an issue would make it worse. Already Molly Weasley's face was devoid of all colour.

"Can I see her?" Molly asked eventually

"Off course the poison is not airborne it is safe, please come with me," the healer requested gently taking her by the arm, obviously she was shaky and yet she was led by the arm like a zombie towards the room. Ron moved to go with her

"No," Molly requested and Lily pulled him back

"But, it's my sister," Ron protested but Lily pulled him back and grabbed her own son, James was just gaping at Tonks with deep breaths. When Lily had taken the two outside did he address her.

"How did you know?" he demanded eventually and Moody looked up with interest.

"I..." Tonks began wanting to explain Borgin and everything apart from her contact with the man who seemed hell bent to destroy the ministry.

"Don't give me that, just because you see someone with a flower doesn't mean you think they're being poisoned, what really happened?" James growled angry for so many reasons.

"What are you implying?" Moody growled warningly

"Nothing I just want to get the facts straight," was his cool response, Tonks glared at him

"I told you the facts," she spat back and James looked at the two,  
"Well I see, I'm going to go then I have a son to console," was all he said and with one last glare he stormed out, Moody however turned to Tonks.

"Ok now he's gone how did you know? He's right a flower doesn't make you think poison," he asked lowly not wanting to be overheard. Tonks realised she would have to tell the truth, this was no longer a game this man had poisoned a little girl; she knew that for certain.

"Look when I went through Borgin's I found a note, with the words Miss Tonks on it, we both know the only person who calls me that," Tonks continued.

"Him!" Mad Eye gasped even he could not hide his surprise

"Yes look I didn't tell anyone because I knew I'd be taken off the case, I just wanted to find him or stop him, anyway look the note led me to a florists and then there a name. Lucrezia, I thought he was playing with me or I got wrong but then Ginny says it, then with Lily's explanation..."

"Poison flower," Moody finished; he would have made the same jump and yet Ginny would have still died

"So he wanted you to find out?" Moody questioned

"He must do, if it's him I only assumed it was because of the note," Tonks explained meekly knowing she could be in trouble for this, no she was in trouble.

"Oh it's him, he wanted you to know Ginny was being poisoned, I don't know why but it's the same thing, he's manipulating us, he got himself caught so he could escape and kill the minister and now something else. No idea what but trust me it's him," Moody hissed his voice laced with contempt.

"So..." Tonks began wondering how this was going to turn out for her,

"We don't tell anyone we don't trust, the auror department can't know or we'll be doing his work for him, he wants panic and more and if the world thinks flowers are poison it's going to lead to everything being a threat and then chaos. No you'er hunting a murderer who you think has now targeted Ginny Weasley and nothing more, if he's trying to manipulate us then he has a plan, one a bit bigger than one girl. I'll get Kingsley involved in this one as well, he has contacts and he may be able to help us one hell of a lot" Moody decided and Tonks looked shocked; this was not like him. He did not keep many secrets when he was hunting someone but she supposed the circumstances had changed somewhat.

"Ok?" he asked

"Ok," she confirmed wanting to remain a part of the investigation.

The next day

She had one day left, yesterday counted as one day apparently and now in the morning she was going to have on day, however she was asleep; being kept asleep too. If they kept her asleep then maybe her dormant body could be used to fuel some kind of cure, however the healers were not holding much hope.

"Ginny," Arthur Weasley sighed as his wife slept in the chair, she had been angry, crying and everything in between as the night had gone on. He could see the rise and fall of her chest as her body tried to fight a poison he knew was going to kill her, watching any child die was bad but it being his made his heart wrench in pain. He just wanted her to live and feeling so helpless was heartbreaking, instead of moving or doing anything he lowered his head and tears dripped down his face. He had to get out, they were going to wake Ginny up soon if they couldn't do anything by the end of the day, it was going to be her last night and she couldn't see him cry. She just couldn't it would break him and her.

Meanwhile

"Mad Eye," Kingsley walked over to the man's desk with a triumphant smile, an expression uncommon recently, however this to Moody could only mean one thing.

"What have you got?" he nearly demanded, he was angry; over the attack, over Ginny and how this man was playing them.

"You told me about that poison you think he used? Well I do have something, six of the ingredients including Basilisk venom have been flagged up by one of our inside agents in the snake cartel, it's coming into tonight in a place called little whinging, number four privet drive to be exact," Kingsley smiled holding a long report from their inside man.

"Ok get a team together," Mad Eye grinned, Kingsley frowned

"What do you want me to say, I mean no one knows the connection between Ginny Weasley and _him," _Kingsley asked

"Say nothing, we got a lead and our inside man thinks our man is trying to use poison now, Amelia has the world up her arse about this, she needs a lead or something and she won't say no," Mad Eye almost grinned.

"Good, our inside man says he might be able to get a part in the deal, he wants to know if he should agree, he's been embedded within the criminal organization for months and doesn't know about any connection yet so its risk however I'm confused by all this," Kingsley admitted and Mad Eye frowned.

"About what?" he asked looking around

"We put a price on his head; any organization should be jumping at the price so why are they doing deals with him?" Kingsley asked

"Maybe they don't know but this a chance we can't pass, tell our inside man he needs to be part of the deal and we think _he_'s involved, it's a risk and he might have to take it," Moody decided.

Later

Harry Potter moved through the dark urban environment he was surrounded by like a ghost, no one was supposed to see him and he knew he would not be followed. No one knew where he was going and no one knew why, as far as he knew only one possibly two people were aware of his involvement with the poisoning and they would not tell many. No they would keep it private thinking he would attack them by manipulating the ministry as a whole, they were wrong of course but why did he get the feeling someone was following him. He had checked his surroundings just like he had been taught and he had also been checking in every reflective surface he had gone past. So what was it? Maybe he was being paranoid or maybe he was not being careful enough.

Outside

James Potter was leading the taskforce, he apparently knew the address; his sister in law lived there and everyone knew he was hoping they would be involved. He had made no secret of his dislike of the wizarding world but nevertheless he had been chosen, so he was positioned ready to give the signal as the curtains opened. The inside man was supposed to insist on it and indeed he had, Moody on his right suddenly looked alert as did Kingsley, Tonks had also been recruited as had most of the auror department. They wanted to make a statement and also not underestimate this man once more; they knew how dangerous he was,

"Ok wait and watch," James whispered and the command was echoed in every aurors ears thanks to a very specific spell they had been testing but now everything was needed. This was a high profile target and they were going to bring him in alive and make a show of dragging him through the courts. So they waited as three men came into view, one was the inside man and the other two were couriers delivering the goods, the inside man was actually supposed to be guard, the snake cartel operated in three's and were crime bosses. So everyone waited and watched as the deal was about to begin.

Harry

He entered through an adjacent window in the home down the road from his target, he needed to reach it but people could be watching and yet in this environment buildings were packed close together so it was easy to move from building to building via window. He knew people would be watching and if he could get in with more ease he would, it was simply open window travel; anyone who saw him would be knocked out with a fist, expert martial arts move or a simple sedative. It was child's play and he slowly approached his target, however he was not foolish enough to enter through the window of his actual target. No he had paid a good sum of money to ensure the family next to it was on holiday. So he unclipped a small bag he had around his back and withdrew the contents, a number of tools and grabbing the drill he made four holes to form the basis of a door in front of him. However instead of using a saw he instead withdrew a blowtorch, one he lit and then used to carve a door, it was quick; easy and the flame could be controlled thanks to the charm upon it. Once it was done he gently tapped the wall which was made of nothing more than plasterboard, then he walked through and set his sights on the front window. This was where he would begin his task.

Outside

They saw a man enter the front room, they had no idea how he entered the house as they had not seen him enter but when he approached the three men in a dark hood and robe James Potter gave the order.

"GO!" he shouted and the first ten ran towards the house, a curse smashed the window and three aurors leapt through, the inside man surrendered while the fourth man turned to run. James forced the door open and led five other aurors through and suddenly the chase was over, the fourth man had nowhere to run. He had turned into the kitchen and James Potter pointed his wand at him as his team surrounded the man, ten aurors inside, five in the hall and the rest moving in.

"Don't move," he grinned knowing he was going to be hailed for bringing this man in, so as the figure turned all ten aurors surrounding him prepared to shoot. However the man simply grabbed his hood and pulled it down.

"I do this for the glory of mine and the destruction of yours!" escaped convict Peter Pettigrew squeaked and then he clenched his silver hand which had something attached to it.

Tonks- seconds earlier

The third team had entered the living room, porch and upstairs to ensure the target could not escape, however she saw something else. She looked down at the bag the three couriers had been aiming to sell when instead of poison she saw vials of corked golden liquid; it was a drug; a well known one that caused a feeling of bliss but their target was not into bliss he was trying to destroy not get off on drugs. They got it wrong. Only she and Mad Eye were in the living room while the rest were upstairs and a few outside, suddenly she realised what was about to happen and she lunged at Mad Eye, pushing him through the shattered window as the house exploded in a fireball, the window in all the rooms shattered, the first floor came down onto the one below and Tonks felt force on her back and she and Moody were thrown even further. Ash rained down and screams were heard, screams that were the first to pierce the night. It had been a trap and if not for Tonks knowing this man better than any of her colleagues she and Mad Eye would have died too, people were staggering out and the people outside were rushing into help.

"Shit," was all she said as she sucked in air and realised that they had lost a lot of good men.

Meanwhile

Arthur Weasley was outside on the balcony, it overlooked the muggle area outside but they could not see it, his eyes were red and bleary; he had been crying and as they were going to be waking his daughter up any minute now and he needed to compose himself, he was a mess and neither he nor his wife had left their daughter's side. She was dying and there was nothing they could do, this was something he had never wanted to go through, something so dark he had never wanted to face it. He had considered walking out of the hospital to try and calm him down, right out through the department store and onto that street full of shops, houses and the like to see his other children and explain to them that their sister was dying. However he could not bring himself to leave, he did not want to miss his daughter waking up.

"Mr Weasley," a deepened sorrowful voice sounded behind him and suddenly the sleeves of a black trench coat were on the balcony next to him. Arthur Weasley looked and gasped

"I know you want to scream, call for help but don't because I can save her and I'm the only one who can," Harry Potter told him.


	5. Chapter 5

Perception 

The unbreakable vow, the perfect tool and weapon that Harry had perfected over the years, with subtle manipulation he could ensure people would do what he said. Drunkenness, drugs, sadness and emotions all led to people making impulsive decisions, now he had the second tool in his plan. It would advance but first he had to live up to his own end of the deal

"Tomorrow at three twenty five, tell no one," Harry told a distraught Arthur Weasley who looked a mixture of sad and relieved

"Please save her," was his response and Harry nodded.

"Of course, a deal is a deal," he told him, the man was too emotional to connect the dots. It was no coincidence that Harry needed him to do something and at the same time his daughter was dying, however his emotion meant only one goal was clear to him. So Harry walked back into the hospital, no one was going to notice him thanks to his trap at his Aunt and Uncle's house. He had paid for them to be away and set a trap, he had cashed in a favour and the healers would be too busy treating the aurors. However just to be on the safe side he slipped into one of the closet, it contained various vials and inside he opened a small bag hidden under the nearest cabinet, within seconds he had emerged from the closet and a young looking healer was instead walking through. A hat covered most of his hair and he moved so quickly very few of the panicked healers and various families did not notice him. It was strange to him, why were there so many families around his attack was supposed to only target a few aurors, not this many; had something gone wrong.

"Hello?" a sleepy Molly Weasley greeted once he walked into the room, for a moment he tensed; this could end badly if she recognised him but he decided to answer.

"I'm healer Jones, I may have a solution, I am a travelling healer who may have a cure for your daughter's condition," Harry lied slipping into a new persona easily and quickly, his tone of calm and promise sent all the woman's suspicion out of the window.

"Really?" she asked with a gasp of hope and Harry nodded, the disguise worked on two levels, she did not fully recognise him and all her belief was now in "healer Jones". Harry withdrew a vial of deep crimson liquid infused with gold; a remedy he had concocted just for this occasion, the poison was easy to make; the cure was a thousand times more difficult.

"But I thought the poison broke down all cures?" the woman asked somewhere inside her realistic side was showing

"It does however this remedy does the same in turn, the phoenix tears attack the basilisk venom while a neurotoxin attacks the poison breaking the tears down, the toxin destroys the poison while the other cures spread, break down the neurotoxin then form together to heal the damage," Harry explained going into as much detail as the woman would understand.

"Madam I must ask if I can try it? If it works your daughter will be fine, if not then she may die, however if she does not take it then she will die tomorrow," Harry offered the choice, it worked.

"Please," she whimpered and Harry loaded the cure into an injector gun, he pressed it the girl's neck and pulled the trigger. For a moment nothing happened and Harry worried; what if the cure had not been optimised, a lot relied on chance; too much it seemed and the poison was not being targeted correctly. He was in a hospital with many aurors so when this woman screamed in pain, terror or whatever her mind chose then... the girl breathed heavily as air flooded her lungs and the blood started to flow normally. It worked and Harry sighed in relief, he would never use this method again. Too much relied on chance and the cure was complex enough and it had almost failed

"You did it," Molly gasped running to her daughter's side, the girl was slowly waking up and Harry smiled slightly; he had done it and he turned to leave.

"Wait you can't just leave," Molly announced feeling such gratitude to the man who had saved her daughter; she would be less so if she had known he had been the one to poison her but she didn't know that. Harry smiled

"Sorry, I need to go, a lot of people have been hurt," he told her knowing the victims of his attack would soon be coming in.

"But my husband, we need to thank you; you saved my little girl," the woman announced, Ginny's eyes were suddenly flickering

"I know and I now need to save some more, goodbye Miss Weasley," Harry told her before leaving.

Meanwhile

Tonks and Moody walked through St Mungo's looking shocked, a lot of people had died and the number was still unclear, most of the team except them two had suffered burns or worse during the explosion. A lot of bad things had happened and the hospital was in panic as healers tried to save as many of the aurors before they died and more were going to.

"How did we not see this?" Tonks sighed as she sat down on one of the seats with Moody

"Don't blame yourself, no one could have realised it was a trap, it was clever to say the least. He knew lots of aurors would be called because of how desperate things have become, no we should planned more; been less impulsive because we were angry and now we've left a fight with the best of us decimated and the enemy didn't even need to turn up," Moody sighed, even he was hurt and angry by what had happened today.

"Why though? Why lead us there?" Tonks asked aloud

"Because he hates the ministry, we look after the ministry and less aurors means less security which means it's easier to cause more chaos, and we helped him pretty much," Moody answered.

"I just think we're missing something, something that would unravel this whole thing," Tonks was talking more to herself

"What do you mean? He's a mental and he kills us for fun!" Moody retorted

"No, think about it, if he wanted us dead then why didn't he stay and kill more of us during his first attack, why lead us away and kill us then. Maybe he wasn't just trying to kill us," Tonks suggested darkly.

"He would have killed two birds with one stone, he could have gone anywhere tonight, we wouldn't have heard of it because we were busy hunting a wild goose, a goose that turned out to be an exploding rat," Moody spat venomously.

"So where did he go? Why did he need us out the way?" Tonks asked aloud, suddenly Moody's eye swivelled to afar, someone was moving very fast and for some reason he paused on him. It took a moment but the hair and cold face suddenly clicked together

"I don't know, why don't we ask him?" he suggested pointing to what looked like a healer, but he was rushing towards the exit. Tonks frowned, then she saw who it was; those eyes she recognised; they had stayed with her for some time.

The ministry

_Once again I have attacked the ministry of magic in what I must confess is a regrettable way, many of the fallen were good men; men blinded only by their ideals. However my attack has taken place and the auror department has suffered losses, a great deal of them. Now my message is next aimed at Amelia Bones herself, call of the search for me; I am more elusive and powerful than you will ever know and I can evade you for the reminder of my campaign against the current administration. You are one of the few honest in the ministry and one day my actions will be seen to have good consequence. _

Amelia Bones buried her face in hands, she was sat in her office with a large amount of gin as she recovered from the shock of the evening. She had no idea that it would end in this and yet due to her acting rashly people were dead, a lot of them too. She blamed herself and worse still him mentioning her in a message was going to undermine her to a serious degree. Umbridge was already making moves to have all her opponents barred from the Wizengamot vote on the next minister. Dodge, Dumbledore and twenty others had already been banned and if she was next then Umbridge would win the vote. Dark times were approaching, dark times indeed.

Meanwhile

Harry got a feeling the moment he left the hospital and entered the department store once more, an uneasy feeling like he was about to be attacked or surprised. He knew not to ignore his instincts from experience, however the moment he realised he was being followed he ducked. A stunner narrowly missed his head

"Kudos to you Auror Moody you almost caught me off guard," Harry called looking over to see who it was, he fired a spell back and drew his gun

"Surrender to us now!" the man snarled angrily; he was obviously thinking that his friends were dead well he was in for a shock. Wait he said us? Harry realised to late and suddenly an arm was around his throat, a wand to his head and his arms by his sides.

"I should have noticed," Harry sighed as he looked up to see Tonks glaring at him, he already had a move plans

"We weren't supposed to meet again," Harry commented trying to distract her as he got into position,

"No I was supposed to die in that explosion," she answered curtly and Harry froze, what was she talking about

"What explosion?" he demanded; why was he being blamed for this? Whatever this explosion was?

"Don't try it, the explosion in number four privet drive that you set up to kill us!" Moody barked furiously.

"What explosion? I left a sleeping gas attack in the hollow drugs, they were bombs in disguise and the gang planted them for me, I even sent a courier to get them!" Harry bellowed angrily, he didn't organise a bombing; the aurors would awake in a week or so.

"Really, well Pettigrew must of got the wrong trigger," Tonks barked sarcastically, they had all heard him; he had been wanted for years since breaking out of Azkaban two years ago and Tonks had almost caught him.

"Pettigrew! Why would I send him? Sure he can sneak under the floorboards but I have much more reliable non-traitors to send, my courier was to arrive through the front door and set of the gas, there was no explosion!" Harry answered; he would not be so stupid. He had deep ties with the gangs after all,

"You're lying," Tonks said but suddenly she was unsure,

"Oh yes because Peter Pettigrew, the rat who betrayed his friends to save his own skin would be willing to walk into a house full of aurors, set of a bomb become comatose for a week or so and get shipped off to Azkaban, he would do that!" Harry hissed aloud the man would never do something like that. Killing himself was one thing and... suddenly his mind was working. He thought he was being followed during the initial stages of his plan, someone had manipulated Pettigrew or forced him. Now it looked like he had intended to kill the aurors with the message he sent and everything else ensured it pointed all to him.

"Damn it," Harry sighed; he had been sloppy; he had been followed and now framed, luckily his plan was safe but he already knew what was going on.

"Apologies Miss Tonks the dance is over," he told her referencing his note before stamping on her foot and knocking her back, he was about to disarm Moody when the department store window exploded upon. Harry pulled up a shield and the glass bounced off before it could hit anyone, Moody was passed out and Tonks was on the floor preparing to make another move. Then she was hit by a stunner and knocked to the floor, however she didn't pass out, she was immobilised.

"I should have known you'd have something to do with this," Harry spat to the empty air

"Of course I do my dear, I worked out your trap and decided to improve it," a voice from seemingly nowhere called out

"Improve it? You killed a number of aurors in a terrorist attack, my plan was to render them immobile until next week," Harry hissed

"Your one to talk, you killed how many of them just the other day?" the voice replied indignantly

"They were causalities, unavoidable and calculated risks beforehand. What I did was assassination, what you did was murder," Harry replied as a woman appeared in the shop, where had she come from? Tonks had no idea but Harry obviously knew her. She was about his age, young blond and had the same look; cold calculating and her blue eyes were piercing, she was slender with a muscular build and yet moved in ways that looked as if they defied logic.

"Rich talk, you left us, you walked out and knocked out hundreds of our contacts leaked information to nearly everyone and ran off, we weren't going to forget that, we trained you and made you what you are," the woman spat with angry eyes.

"You weren't supposed to forget, you were supposed to work out what you did wrong the first time when you got me. You lost an ally and gained one and as a child beat him you were supposed to work out he was unreliable not go running back to him the first chance you got" Harry answered darkly

"Oh please, we want power and our friend happens to be the one who will give it to us, you want freedom for the world and I know your plan, it's already happening. Your sowing the seeds of discontent and your plan will be more destructive than my attack today," the woman replied.

"The same seeds that led to me stopping the death eater attack on a school?" Harry wondered aloud

"Yes, sleeping with Lestrange and then using a small bomb to wipe out seventeen fathers,"

"Death eaters, "Harry corrected

"They were going to ensure the fall of the ministry, non magical people would have risen up, things would have to be done"

"Maybe so but not the way I wanted, however as you don't know my plan you can't stop it, whatever happens it will work to an extent. Now why did you follow me? Is this a botched assassination or a message?" Harry asked lowly, the blond woman smiled sickeningly.

"Neither, I was offering a helping hand to show that with us we could help you," she answered

"Ahh the recruitment drive, the answer is no and we both know that I would be dead before I walked into the meeting room. The woman did not respond

"You should reconsider, you've made yourself a scapegoat and our operations will be hidden while yours are detected, stopped and ended entirely. We were all your family before you betrayed us, I am asking you to seek forgiveness," she answered eventually

"Is this game ever going to end? Since I was two years old I knew you, this is our game, we talk plainly each trying to get the other to reveal something, it's been almost fourteen years and we're still playing the game," Harry changed the subject.

"No shall we skip to the part where you tell me what you know?" she asked with an almost humourous smile

"Well I now know you are leading your operations in this part of the country, your working to overthrow the ministry and appoint a puppet controller for a puppet government, I also know that you're also here to warn me off," Harry announced plainly. The woman's face fell then she nodded

"Well done, I now know your here to overthrow the ministry and have free thinkers appointed, I also know you're going to try to destroy the entire corrupt Wizengamot and stop us with them," she answered, Harry for his part smiled

"Good then you don't know enough," he told her

"Maybe not but we know who you are, I'm telling not as your enemy but as an old friend; stop this we were family once and we will take you in once more, You are the most skilled of us and yet you're wasting your talents on freedom, stop this and let us take over," the woman requested.

"If you're playing the game you don't need to know I'm going to say no to that," Harry answered

"No I don't Harry Potter, No I don't" the woman sighed before turning on her heel and vanishing into the air, Harry watched her go and walked away unaware Tonks had heard everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Perception

**As a note the rating went up because this chapter would have been harder to write in a T format, as some detail was needed to get across Harry's emotional state, this is still a Harry/Tonks story.**

** Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Apple**

Harry walked in the early hours of the morning, he had slept for a few hours as was his custom. The longer he slept then the more likely he would be found, he had been trained to rest only for a few hours at a time. He walked up a path, the sun was just coming up and he was moving slowly, he had all the time in the world. A peacock made a noise as he walked but he ignored it; the bird was no risk to him, he had time and he had patience. This was it, the second phase of his plan and it was all going perfectly, the inclusion of _her _meant very little if anything. His wand moved in his hand to vanish all security charms around his target, they were weakly cast and old, old enough to be cast aside and replaced so only an expert could tell he had been there.

"In here," Narcissa Malfoy greeted in a cold tone opening the door, Harry nodded to her and entered the manor,

"He's asleep, off to work in about an hour," she told him and Harry curtly nodded

"Good, then we have time to prepare and enact, he will be arriving shortly, you know your role?" Harry asked and the woman laughed almost rudely.

"Please I happen to be an expert," she told him sarcastically

"Glad to hear it, your sister was not," Harry responded and Narcissa looked taken aback unsure of whether or not Harry was joking, more to the point she did not want this information.

"Now your husband carries round a muggle mobile device, he does so to keep in contact with most likely criminal contacts in his business, my caring for that is limited but I need to replace the one in his jacket with this one," Harry instructed handing over a mobile, it looked old and worn. The type of thing that a wizard would view with some interest but few knew how to use them. Lucius had used it to ensure aurors couldn't intercept his dealings.

"Before how I do when he sees it he won't attack?" Narcissa asked

"Because I am going to be there and since both of you have agreed not to then as long as he does not see me then the plan will work perfectly," Harry told her with a comforting smile. She seemed unconvinced but to him that was not an issue. She took the phone however and moved to go upstairs as Harry walked into the kitchen. He needed to make sure it would be perfect for what was going to happen, without his pride Lucius was nothing and he would be vengeful, vengeance was dangerous because with it Harry could bend the man to his will.

Tonks

The Harry Potter file was thin, very thin in fact as he was never found and very few sightings had been reported. The celebrations of Voldemort falling the first time had been so jubilant very little work was done and by the time they were over the trail had gone cold. Inside the file was a few records and a witness statement, in the end it was decided a two year old could not survive.

"Tonks," Mad Eye walked over and she hid the file, from what she heard last night something was going on, something that she wanted to keep to herself for now. Not only was she protecting Lily who did not need to go through another investigation as well as losing her husband, also if there was a plot or Harry was innocent she needed to know. So the identity of the attacker was her secret; for now. Mad Eye had woken up late last night and had refused treatment before going home, Tonks had hoped he would take the day off but it seemed nothing got in the way of business.

"What's going on?" she asked innocently, she had written the Borgin case of as a poisoning from a death eater he annoyed, it was easy to believe and a lot easier than pretending to investigate a murder she knew Harry committed.

"James, he's alive. Well critical condition, Peter Pettigrew's body acted as a shield, he didn't get incinerated but he has serious injuries, for now he's alive," Mad Eye informed her but she sensed there was more to it.

"Do you think it's true?" he asked moving closer to her

"What?" she asked slightly confused

"Do you think he really set a chemical trap and someone else set a bomb?" he asked eventually, obviously what he had said was having an effect on Mad Eye.

"I don't know," she lied "I mean he hasn't got much reason to lie, he killed the minister,"

"Good point, but I can't shake the feeling someone else is involved and they're setting explosives off instead and blaming him, so while we all look for him someone else is trying to kill us all," Moody mumbled

"I suppose we have to be extra vigilant," Tonks sighed

"Even more so, with the flower stunt and this trap it's bad, very bad but I suppose we're aurors were supposed to deal with this kind of thing," he sighed realising whatever way he looked at it the whole department was at risk in some way.

"Did you see Molly last night? How is she coping?" Mad Eye asked, he had been unconscious for most of it; however Tonks had been at the hospital so he presumed she was with Ginny who he assumed was dead now.

"She's fine," Tonks answered and Moody's face fell, Tonks realised what the man thought "Ginny's alive,"

"What? But I thought the poison was incurable," he began slightly confused

"So did I but apparently a young guy called healer Jones came into the picture and he cured her, had some remedy which cured every poison," Tonks answered remembering how bubbly the mother and daughter had been.  
"Jones? That old coot?" Mad Eye grumbled

"Sorry?" Tonks asked with slightly confused eyes,

"He was the old man who tried to keep me overnight, old guy beard, seemed like an idiot to me, he's the only healer Jones in the hospital, I looked at his record," he explained sounding slightly annoyed.

"But Molly described someone younger with dark hair and striking..." Tonks ended and looked up at Mad Eye

"No, no, why would he poison Ginny and then save her, it doesn't make sense," he commented looking confused

"Why would he get himself captured, why would he kill the minister, why would he set a trap and why would he do what he's doing, in this case Mad Eye there is a lot of why's," Tonks commented looking vague.

Meanwhile

Lucius set off to work as normal, he bid Narcissa good bye and made his way to work as normal, he put the muggle device in his pocket to ensure he could contact a number of _friends _without getting caught. He needed to make sure everything was perfectly fine, he needed money to keep the Wizengamot on his side and his seat on it. Without one of those things he didn't have the other and without them what power did he have? However what he didn't count on was the phone ringing, this was uncommon; he contacted others not the other way round.

"_Hello Mr Malfoy," _A deep clam voice entered his ear as he picked the phone up

"Who is this," the man demanded almost angrily at the surprise call

"_A friend, someone who is very interested in the state of pureblood family status," _

"A journalist?" Lucius barked

"_No, someone with a slightly higher ranking in society, however as you know your wife has been with you for many years," _

"What of it?" Lucius demanded wanting to know why someone was asking him questions about his personal life

"_Well after so many years of marriage have you not suspected your wife has strayed? Tasted other fruits perhaps?" _

"No!" the man lied, he had experienced times of doubt but he knew Narcissa would never undermine his authority

"_Well then perhaps you may want to return home, I will contact you shortly," _the voice went dead as did the phone and Lucius had a choice. Protect his honour and authority or his business, he chose authority.

Seconds later

He arrived within a few seconds, however he almost threw the door open in his fury and no he did not see what he wanted, he wanted to see a shocked confused wife. Instead he saw nothing but heard a selection of high pitched moans coming from upstairs, it did not leave much to the imagination. Gritting his teeth he stormed up the stairs and threw open the door to the bedroom, then he saw it.

His wife was laid on the bed, her eyes closed and her mouth lost in deep moans, her body was dripping in sweat and her hands were slowly caressing her chest. Lucius looked down to see a mop of Ginger hair which accompanied Arthur Weasley who was deep inside his wife and had his eyes closed to. He was pumping her with force.

"HOW DARE YOU!" his voice tore through the house and a slight smile came to a person he did not see standing behind him, Lucius looked ready to attack but instead Arthur drew his wand and Harry fired from behind. The impression it would have was perfect

"Thank you, both of you, well done," he said to the pair but Lucius missed something, while his naked wife and rival had been out in the open he did not notice a single tear running down Arthur's face, he would have seen the regret his body language and how he had to force himself to do what he did. This was the price he had to pay for this man to save his daughter, he didn't understand why nor did he want to. All he wanted to do was go home to a loving wife

"You have done well," Harry commented looking at the unconscious man "Arthur I thank you, you have fulfilled your end of the deal we will take it from here, " He withdrew a document from his pocket, it was among those he stole at the ministry but this was one not many would notice, it had not been used in twenty five years or more. However Harry handed it to Narcissa

"The original had his signature, I need you to both to sign below," he instructed and waited for them both to so before turning to Arthur, the man had pulled his clothes on quickly; he hated what he did. He was obviously upset

"Do you want your memory erased?" he asked plainly, Harry knew the man would feel guilty

"I don't want anything from you, you made me do something I swore I would never do, and I can't even tell her," the man half growled half sobbed. Harry's heart was cold and his words meant nothing

"I know and you saved the life of your daughter, surely that justifies any action," Harry offered up hoping to ensure the man did not talk, the vow would kick in and he would die but he could still slip some information out.

"Nothing can make this better, I betrayed the woman I love,"

"Love is an illusion, something we use to make us feel less alone sir, love is not love but an illusion," Harry replied icily and Narcissa watched his cold gaze slightly flicker. She did not mention it

"I am going to leave," Arthur decided and Harry handed an envelope over to the man

"Eight hundred Galleons, more than enough compensation, goodbye sir," Harry told the man who took the envelope but obviously did not want to. However with a curt nod Harry saw him off

"Narcissa you have been very helpful, I thank you, now there is only one thing left to do," Harry told her with a slight smile.

Later

Lucius awoke with a headache and dizziness; however he did not expect to be chained to a chair in a room, a dark room with a light illuminating the one woman he wanted to hurt more than anything.

"Lucius," his wife greeted venomously

"What do you want?" he spat angrily, shaking the chair, he did not know someone was behind him ready to intervene if needed.

"Nothing I just want to show you something, a few something's," Narcissa smiled withdrawing an envelope, she withdrew on paper. This was faked by Harry who had the original duplicated before destroying it,

"A marriage certificate, but your name isn't on it, would you like to tell me whose is?" Narcissa asked actually enjoying this, it was a fun thing to do. She had been oppressed by this man for a long time, the fake had Arthur Weasley and Narcissa Weasley on it, Harry had used Lucius marriage certificate as a basis and it mentioned a divorce. It was also signed by what looked like an Wizengamot official

"You disgusting whore! I gave you everything and now you're going to live in poverty with the weasel," Lucius sneered,

"No I'm not, this is goblin parental test, read it," Narcissa requested , faking this had been hard for Harry and he had to utilise Borgin, the man who ended up knowing to much about this plot. He was lonely and his supposed admirer dealt with him,

"Draco is a Weasley? No he looks nothing like them,"

"Shocking what a few charms can do," Narcissa answered withdrawing her wand,

"You twisted witch, both of you will be out of this house and you can live and that sinkhole the Weasley's call a home, does Molly Weasley know about this?" Lucius demanded

"Of course, she divorced him a few weeks ago, they stopped loving each other, I suppose having an affair for about twenty years puts a dampener on that!" Narcissa laughed

"WHAT!" Lucius roared but he could not attack her

"Yes you heard me, don't worry about it though everything's fine. Well for me, because your friends at the ministry aren't really your friends, they want a bit of power don't they? Well I thought if that was the case why not give them what they want? Freedom from you, so they approved my divorce proceeding," This was true, Harry had Narcissa approach Umbridge, both he and her hated the toad but she didn't like the fact Lucius had power. He used his wealth to buy votes in government and Umbridge had approved Narcissa getting all of his money, he could fight it but only if he had a valid reason which was why the parental test had been faked; he thought he had no way of fighting it.

"What?" Lucius looked at the only legitimate paper,

"All of your money is mine, all the Weasley kids are going to move in, all the old heirlooms I think I can sell and soon the great Malfoy name will be homeless man on a street," Narcissa hissed and Lucius was white in the face. This had to be some kind of dream

"Night, night Lucius," Narcissa told him and before Harry could stun the man she punched him hard in the face, hard enough to knock him out cold.

"Well done, as you can see all things are in order, destroy that certificate and the fake documents and keep the real one, we are not going to see each other again Narcissa Malfoy, I advise you to make the most of what you have been given, I warn you your son may not take kindly to what has transpired,"

"Oh I can deal with him, without Lucius around I can treat that child right and undo the years of damage Lucius did, I want a real son not another one of him, What happens when someone finds out, sure the divorce went through but Arthur Weasley is still with his wife" Narcissa suddenly blurted as they left the room.

"No investigation will take place, this time in two days anyone who would investigate will no longer exist, I assure you that you have freedom," Harry told the woman.

"Why did you help me?" she asked what she had obviously been thinking about for some time

"Because you needed it, your husband is now poor, homeless and degraded, everything you would have been if he had kicked you out, I helped you turn the tables and do you what a man like him will lust for?" Harry asked

"Vengeance," Narcissa worked out

"Correct he is broken, he wants glory and revenge can do it, he knows Riddle will turn his back on him, with nothing to his name he is weak. I also intend to burn the man's mark off his skin so he can't call for help. You my dear have a life to live, a reward for what you have helped me achieve,"

"What you said about love?" Narcissa asked suddenly

"I meant, we both know it's emptiness, the man you were suppose to love is Lucius Malfoy, I don't think we need to detail that, Love is an illusion, I know that and there is nothing on this earth which could change that,"

"So my sister?"

"I feel nothing for, release comes in many forms and once must be that, sex is enjoyable but an emotional connection is not needed," Harry answered, he had worked out where she was going with this.

"Then if there is no emotion can I reward you?" Narcissa asked locking him in a longing kiss, she needed someone else; someone who had not been forced into it by an unbreakable vow. She needed someone to help her and someone did. Harry kissed back and swept her off her feet,

"Off course, "he told her with an air of calm unbefitting of a man in this situation , however Narcissa did not care and slowly she stripped him and he did the same to her. It was a slow affair, him exploring her mature and yet intact body. He toyed with her , playing with her most intimate parts before grabbing her; turning her around and sitting her on his lap. She moved in conjunction with him and felt pleased for the first time. She enjoyed the way he cupped her breasts and entered her gently and yet forcefully. He made no noise, nor said anything and even as she gasped and moaned he did nothing but continue. There was no eye contact, nothing but sex in its rawest form.

Once their bodies had been prised apart and both had been satisfied Harry rose to his feet, he clothed himself and looked at the woman who seemed exhausted by what they had done.

"Goodbye Narcissa, we shall not meet again," he told her firmly, emotionlessly before walking off. The woman looked on and she knew two things, one that he was the best lover she had ever had but also that he had been hurt before. Hurt in ways she did not want to envision.


	7. Chapter 7

Perception 

"Good morning Lucius," Harry greeted putting on a kind caring voice as he addressed the man, he had awoken in a small rotting cottage which Harry had found not far from his manor. Not that he would know that,

"Who are you?" the man demanded with a hand to his head as he remembered what had happened

"A friend," Harry answered and the man looked at him after rubbing his eyes, then he recognized him

"You," he mouthed knowing this man was the one to kill the minister

"Yes me," Harry answered helping Lucius to his feet,

"Are you going to kill me?" the man asked knowing what happened to the minister, Harry shook his head and instead helped Lucius to a table and handed him a bowl of cereal. It was cheap but the man took it knowing it was the last real meal he was going to have for a while.

"Why am I here?" he asked through mouthfuls of food, to Harry this was a good thing, he took the food and he would feel more and more grateful to Harry, then he would act on order if he believed it was the best thing.

"Because you have nowhere else to be, remember your ex-wife has taken everything from you," Harry answered and the man for a moment looked hopeful his memory was a dream, Harry's words put an end to that.

"How do you know?" he asked with a venomous growl

"I tried to warn you," Harry answered and he allowed Lucius to join the dots up, he needed to at least think he was smart for this part of the plan to work out.

"It was you on the phone," he deduced after a few seconds and Harry nodded

"Why would you warn me? You're a terrorist," Lucius asked suddenly

"No I am a freedom fighter and a lone woman using the government to depose her husband is not something I approve of, you seem like an honourable and respected man and what happened to you is sickening," Harry lied hoping the man would buy into this story.

"Well at least someone agrees with me," Lucius snarled thinking of the people in the ministry who had approved his wife's plan, Harry inwardly smiled.

"I wish I could say more do, I wish I could do more for you, you are alone, poor and despite your Wizengamot seat powerless," Harry muttered aloud as if he was thinking loudly.

"You want my help?" the man asked and Harry wondered if the man was less stupid than he thought

"Well done, indeed I do," Harry answered and already he knew Lucius was feeling something towards the man who had helped him, that was the danger of being betrayed and alone, you latched onto anyone you could.

"What do you want? You said it yourself I'm fucking useless to everyone, she's right, Narcissa I mean. She beat me utterly and truly, I'm done you should have left me to die in the cold," Lucius spat as the depression sank in.

"It would be an unfitting end to a great man," Harry soothed using flattery to try to build the man up some more.

"Please I'm weak now, the end of my so called legend involves a man dying on the streets while his wife lives it up with some blood traitor," the man spat and Harry looked thoughtful.

"You want your honour back," Harry remarked

"I want everything back," he retorted angrily

"I can't give you that, however I could give you a legend that people would think about for years to come, a legend that ends in revenge and fire," Harry tempted, Lucius's honour and pride were his main priorities, he needed them. Harry and he knew that the man would be dead in a week, he could not live on the streets, he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and he still had it. Without it he would starve, literally in some ways.

"What do you mean?" Lucius demanded, what did he have to offer anyone? Other than his Wizengamot seat but if he turned up then he would thrown out of it, they did not allow poor people on there, only nobles were allowed.

"You wronged you Lucius?" Harry asked

"Narcissa, the blood traitor, hell the entire government," Lucius spat angrily knowing it would have taken a lot of power to depose him and many of his friends would abandon him for a chance at power.

"I could get you revenge on the lot of them, did you know the details of your divorce are not yet public," Harry asked and Lucius looked up

"What do you mean?" he demanded wondering if there was a chance to undo this

"Well as in no one knows your divorced, it will be public in a few days but if for example those responsible for your divorce died and you died too then she would not be divorced in the eyes of the law, she would be a widow and under the pureblood laws she would never be allowed to get married again or sell Malfoy heirlooms" Harry told him, he didn't tell him that Narcissa was intending to travel and by this time tomorrow she would be on her own tropical island. Ministry law could not reach her there,

"What about the papers she has?" Lucius asked, he would get back at his bitch of a wife no matter what and if he had to die so be it, better to die in glory than in filth.

"She has no way of proving if they are real and the person who wrote them would be unable to verify them," Harry answered

"And just how would you manage such as thing" Lucius asked wondering why if this man wanted to kill him he did not just do it now.

"I'm not doing anything, you would," Harry answered solemnly

"What?" Lucius demanded with some confusion

"Think about it , Lucius Malfoy dies destroying the Wizengamot, his name would live down in history as the man who brought a nation to its knees," Harry answered and the man suddenly looked inspired. Honour through death, it was the only way he could regain it and yet it was tempting, to die and be forever inscribed in history.

"In years to come some would say you were a good man trying to end the corruption, others would disagree, children would be taught about you and what messages you passed on. Or you could leave here, your wife gets everything and you die alone," Harry ended and Lucius looked up, he was suddenly tempted.

Godrics Hollow 

Tonks stood in the former Potter residence, they had moved out of it years ago and now it was a war memorial, a memorial to Harry Potter who had been declared dead. Some say he died for his brother who was the boy who lived, Dumbledore believed Harry had died out of love for his brother and saved him by invoking age old magic, the body however he could not explain. It was never found and a search had been launched, but if failed due to time. So Tonks was here, a place that could hold a few keys to him, how had he gone from a baby to what he was now? It seemed impossible and besides the trial should have died a long time ago. However she knew the Potter's never returned to this place, there could be something hidden anywhere.

"Other than dust," she coughed; the undisturbed house was covered in dust and cobwebs, it had not been opened up for years. Or so she thought,

"Footprints," the muttered looking at the floor, so maybe someone had been here after all, when was another question as she could not tell from the prints alone. They were about a size nine , two sets as far as she could tell and they led upstairs. She drew her wand just as a precaution,

"_Homonum Revelio_ ," she whispered and wished she had done that first, Mad Eye would kill her if he knew, then again he would kill her if he knew she was here. She followed the footprints, however once she reached the top of the steps she realised there was no return pair, whoever had entered here had never left. Slightly on edge she opened each door to find nothing but dust, until she reached the last room, one with no roof and holes in the floor. A destroyed cot at one end and two bodies, Tonks recoiled. Who were they? She had no idea but she moved closer to inspect them, already they had decayed and she realised both had died of a single gunshot wound to the chest, however both me had some kind of red symbol on their arms, it was shaped like a diamond and surrounded with black, it made no sense her but she did find something that did. As she also found a note.

_Dear "Master"_

_I suppose you thought it would work? This was pointless all along and I knew they were coming long before they arrived, I suppose I was hiding a little too obviously but here we are. I doubt you will ever read this, why would you go here? No I think these men will lay here for a long time before they are found and by then I hope you are dead if not then know this. Our code is broken, you are broken and I will destroy the corruption but not with you, not with any of you. I hope if you are reading this it is at a time when you are alone and dying. _

_Harry Potter_

She had something now, she had something that linked these two men and someone else to Harry, she also had a symbol and maybe with all this she could find him. Find out what happened and then it would be up to the courts, which reminded her, she needed to get back to work and off to bed. The Wizengamot was tomorrow and she was part of the security, a lot of it was needed and she hoped that Harry would not strike and if he did then this time she could stop him.

The next day

Dolores Umbridge smiled as she adjusted herself in the mirror, she was sure to become the next minister, she had barred her opponents from the Wizengamot already. Madam Bones and a lot others had been involved with the terrorist and a few were exempted due to mental issues she made up. Rita Skeeter had been helpful there and it was done with only a little arm twisting. She wondered if Lucius would show up seeing as the divorce she approved would have gone through by now, maybe the woman was waiting to crush him and she smiled imagining the man's face. He would go mental to say the least and she giggled slightly. She wanted to see Dumbledore's face when she became minister then she would deal with the brats at Hogwarts, Ashley Potter among them. She would have her revenge and the best part was none of them could get in the way, there had been a security meeting conveniently scheduled for today. If he did not attend the parents would be up in arms demanding his dismissal so she had no obstacles. She was going to be the next minister and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Meanwhile 

Lucius walked into the ministry of magic, he had an air of pride about him; this was the last time he would walk in these halls and he would make it a good last time. He wanted people to see him and know he was high class, this was his ball of glory and he was going to make the most of it.

"Morning," someone greeted but he paid them no attention, he held his head up high knowing that people would never see him in this way again. He was nervous no question there but he would not ever be a homeless poverty stricken mental case. He was going to leave this world as a man who would be glorified in infamy. So he approached the auror office and found some annoying pink spiky haired woman checking identification, he thrust out his hand. On the index finger he had a large ring with a metallic substance inside however it did not provoke the secrecy sensor or any of the dark magic ones, then he needed to verify who he was.

"Hurry up," he demanded not wanting to even acknowledge this wretch, she may be an auror but he was a Malfoy and he made no noise when she used a pin to pierce his finger and let a drop of blood fall into a basin. To ensure no charm or potion was used blood was instead, Lucius realised why the man who helped him had done so, he then realised he had never even asked for his name. It worried him slightly that he would be betrayed but he decided to trust the man at least for now. He did remind him off someone but he could not place it and he was too busy smirking at an angry Madam Bones who was trying to enter the Wizengamot.

"I am afraid you are not allowed in," was the response she got and Lucius putting on a show swaggered in and took his seat and there draped in robes he looked over at the congregation. There was not as many as usual and he realised someone had ensured it but he did not care, he knew he would not be the minister but he also knew he would not let anyone walk out of here full stop.

"All rise," someone shouted and Umbridge walked in to her place along with the other candidate, he did not know the man nor care and ignored Crabbe and Goyle who were at his right. He was not going to speak to them, instead he poured himself a glass of water from the cups available.

"Now before we start voting do we have any announcements?" Umbridge asked briskly hoping to move on and to her great surprise Lucius stood up. This was rare as normally the announcements was just a formality.

"Yes I do you old hag," Lucius paused to allow a gasp, an insult during something like this was unheard of

"For those who don't know my wife Narcissa used this assembly to divorce me and marry a blood traitor, for those who don't know she has stripped me of my wealth and everything I have," Lucius announced and people looked up at him, they were confused as to why he would bring this up of all things.

"She used the Wizengamot to do it, yes you, YOU!" Lucius finished as all his anger bled out, he was Umbridge smiling slightly.

"Well I am not going to let myself be beaten, because no one yet knows about the divorce so she will be a widow nothing more, and no one will be able to prove it," Lucius smiled nastily.  
"But you just told us," Crabbe muttered to his left

"Oh I am sorry I needed to clarify, no one living, because a friend of ours contacted me and he hates you more than me, so I decided to help him. So I am not going to leave this room in poverty, I am going to leave it in fire, I will never be beaten and if you burn me like you have then we all burn together," Lucius snarled. He suddenly withdrew the ring he had been given by the terrorist himself and dropped it into the water, for a second nothing happened and then it fizzed. For a moment it looked harmless and then before someone could shout out he was lying it exploded in fire.

Harry

The stone walls of the chambers were thick, thick enough to ensure not one innocent died, Umbridge had done that for him. By blocking the good and honourable she created a room filled with people he hated, just like he intended. He had manipulated the system to destroy itself and this first round was one, this battle he knew he had won. The ring had contained modified caesium which reacted with magic to make it more powerful , the water penetrated a wax shield and then an explosion. It was over for those inside and now he needed to begin a new plan, one that would shape the future, for he had won. Or so he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Perception 

It had been two days since the destruction of the Wizengamot, Amelia Bones had been designated minster and Mad Eye replaced her as head of magical security. Every single person in the room was dead, not a single person survived, the explosion was caused by unknown means and the culprit was eventually identified as Lucius Malfoy, his reasons were unknown. The investigation was over before it began, there was no witnesses and no records, the only thing they had was that the explosive blast was tracked back to his seat. Narcissa Malfoy's leaving further implicated him but she was long gone and out of British jurisdiction, however Amelia Bones was not worried about that. She had to fill seats on the Wizengamot which could put an end to the corruption in the ministry, something she wanted dearly.

"Amelia are you sure about this?" Mad Eye asked walking into her office, in one hand he had a large cup of coffee which had helped him through the chaos following the explosion.

"I am certain, the investigation into the terrorist attacks in the ministry and Surrey are to be scaled down, without the important Wizengamot members pressing on us to find him we have no need. Not when we need to find out how a man was able to kill the entirety of the electing group," she answered quickly flicking through a number of files.

"He is still a danger," Mad Eye pressed

"I know do not end the investigation scale it down, most manpower is going to go on security from now, put your best person on the terrorist investigation and the rest of you can work out how we can secure the ministry from future attacks," she corrected, the attack had been unnerving seeing as she could have been killed too. It was a good thing Lucius didn't have the power to cause more destruction

"Ok, I'll put someone on it but I have to talk to you about something, it's about the attack in Surrey," Mad Eye continued, he had decided to tell the woman that he had reason to believe someone else was behind those attacks.

"Look I know what effect it caused and I want to investigate but it's over, we need to focus on our security before continuing the hunt for a man we have come less closer to finding since we first heard of him," she declared firmly not wanting to hear what she assumed would be more on the investigation. Moody looked ready to speak but then he decided against it, he had no evidence and the woman clearly did not want to hear his theories, she had work to do.

"Of course, I'll get someone people up here by ten," he assured the woman before leaving the office, however as he left he didn't notice Amelia unlock a drawer in her office, inside was a small good luck card. _I'm counting on you_ was all it read, the woman looked at it before folding it in half and putting it away.

Later

Tonks had been put in charge of the investigation, a one person job it seemed to her as no one else wanted to help, not that she wanted them to. She was busy researching and trying to work out what the symbol she found on the dead men meant, which is why she was walking down a busy London street. The sun was out and she opted for dark glasses as she walked into a shop, a shop filled with skulls, books and DVDs on topics ranging from aliens to new world orders.

"Hello?" an overweight man with greasy hair looked up from his comic book, he was around thirty and the prospect of seeing a woman like Tonks in his shop was exciting.

"Hello I'm looking for some help," she announced looking at the man in his glazed hazel eyes, he seemed suddenly on guard, this man was a internet conspiracy theorist. Someone no other auror would have thought to contact him but she knew sometimes crackpot theories could hold a breadcrumb trail to the truth.

"What kind of help?" he asked casually, Tonks withdrew the black and red symbol she had pulled of one of the dead men. As she handed it over the man accidently pricked himself with a pin she was holding

"Oh sorry," she gasped seemingly unknowing about it, after he assured her it was fine she dived into what she was here for

"I'm wondering if you know what this is?" she asked and the man looked at it with wonder filled eyes, then he looked up at her

"Why would I know?" he asked and she sighed

"I was searching mysterious symbols and your site came up, the one with crop circles and god knows what else, now I found this and I need to know what it is and as you seem to be an expert you might be able to help," she answered removing her glasses and fixing him with a slightly pleading stare. He looked suddenly interested as his desire for her overpowered his make believe wariness about talking to people.

"Well that happens to belong to a shadow," he answered, Tonks just looked blank

"Have you never heard of them?" the man asked looking slightly confused, Tonks shook her head

"A secretive group of assassins, they control everything. Governments, industry and everything else, they like power and if someone disagrees with them then they take them out, they have agents all over the world and they are the most highly trained in the world," the man answered nodding fiercely as if he was seeking her approval.

"Ok," she responded not sure how to react to what seemed like a crackpot theory

"Look I know it sounds weird but it's true, these guys are in power all the time and they want more, coups, wars are almost always done by them to make themselves more powerful, they like to weaken government and all sorts before moving in," the man explained looking outside in case someone was looking in.

"Hang on, would they for example kill a head of state or security team?" Tonks asked suddenly realising the man made some sense, Harry had done things to weaken them.

"Of course, I mean... wait hang on" he nodded and then suddenly he seemed more aware, he had just told this random woman everything he knew and he had no idea why.

"_Obliviate," _Tonks wiped his mind before he could question, she then withdrew the small pin she had stabbed the man with, it was laced with a potent lust potion meaning he would tell her anything to impress her to increase the chances he never had. She then waited until he came back to his senses

"Can I help you?" the man asked and Tonks shook her head,

"Sorry wrong shop," she smiled before walking out again, she had just used one of Harry's tricks which she changed slightly, but she now had some information however dubious, once she stripped away the crap and conjecture maybe something would make sense.

Meanwhile

"Intriguing," a girl around sixteen with long blond hair commented as she studied a map of the ministry , she was pacing slowly while people looked at her from a long wooden table that was shrouded in darkness.

"Intriguing? I have just lost a number of my supporters and the most you can say is intriguing?" a man growled from the far end of the table, his blood red eyes glowered even in the dark of the room. A number of other death eaters were at the table looking at the woman, none of them knew anything about her other than the fact she was from a group allied to them.

"Of course, I should have thought of that, manipulate someone into deploying the bomb, very ingenious but a lot left to chance," she announced pacing slightly as she thought of Harry.

"How do you know that? How do you know he had anything to do with it?" Bellatrix asked lowly, the woman turned to her

"Because the timing is too precise, Harry is a master manipulator and stripping a man into nothing as he did would indeed create the effect he needed, you know it full well Bellatrix, because of him sixteen people breaking through Hogwarts defences were killed by him," she retorted and Bella snarled. This girl was supposed to be an ally from a group her master worked with , however she was proving herself more competent and Bellatrix didn't trust her

"And you still won't tell us who he is," she defended

"His name is Harry and he betrayed my order, that is all you need to know. You also need to know I intend to use his own plan against him, he has done something very spectacular today," she pointed out.

"And this helps us how? Madam Bones is in the seat of power, her protection is second to none and I doubt she could be attacked," Voldemort pointed out and the blond girl smiled.

"That is what makes this plan perfect, he has delivered our enemy to a position to hurt us and yet out of our range, incredible. Now this doesn't help us at all however he has created circumstances we can exploit, there is little government and we have an ideal chance to make the campaign more aggressive. Demoralise them even more and make them surrender," she answered fixing the man with a calm stare as she faced the supposed most powerful wizard.

"And this Harry? What risk is he?" Voldemort demanded,

"I told you when he first attacked, he is powerful, clever, brilliant and can bend anyone to his will, but he has a flaw, he works alone and is untrusting, meaning his plans but be done in a very precise way. He will have limited support and I suggest you over a price for information," she suggested thoughtfully.

"Why?" Dolohov demanded wanting to know why a sixteen year old was telling him what to do

"Because unless you keep track of him then he slips into nothing and then at your most vulnerable he will strike, all you will be his next targets," she announced casually and suddenly everyone was silent.  
"What?" Yaxley spat,

"Oh I'm sorry I thought it was obvious, he has taken out the corrupt Wizengamot now he needs to take out the people who were corrupting it and will try again, all of you will be next so be cautious," she warned.

"Is that it? No tips or help?" Bellatrix asked wondering how someone could be so casual

"No, if you see him or if he attacks then you are going to die no question, however be sure to alert us as the combined efforts of all of you death eaters could distract him so I can attack when he has finished wiping you out," she smiled knowing Harry outmatched all of them except her.

"You seem very confident," Voldemort pointed out

"I am, I have seen what he can do and if a man can kill the minister in his place of work then he is more than a match for almost all of you," she answered nodding to Voldemort who could hold his own. Magically that is because if he got close Harry would snap his neck like a twig.

"Is that admiration I detect?" Greyback wondered growling slightly, he did enjoy young women like this

"Of course wolf, you must admire him. He is brilliant enough to do in a few days what none of you could do it over twenty years, think fool," she spat regarding the wolf as little more than a foolish animal.

"Could he join us?" Bellatrix asked , the girl chuckled

"No he would never join you, he may return to our ranks if he is lucky but that is up to me, you shared a night of passion with him and he most likely treated you, he does not love you. He does not love full stop, he does what he feels to be right and that is how we will beat him,"


End file.
